Pour une histoire de sucre
by Sunmoun
Summary: Que ce passe t'il lorsque Sasuke entre dans un café et confond le mot sucre pour suce ? Si seulement son serveur n'avait pas eu d'aussi grand yeux bleus. Histoire inspirée d'un sketch de Roman Frayssinet. OS. SNS. Yaoi. lemon et juste du lemon :P


Bonjour à vous !

voici une petite histoire improbable inspirés par un sketch de Roman frayssinet dans ces débuts. vous pouvez le googlez _Migraine - épisode 15 - Gai _

et la phrase : « je voulais juste du sucre moi à la base, je vais pas me mettre à sucer des gens » m'a inspiré ce qui suit ! :'D :'D

Bonne lecture ! amusez vous bien ! (pas vraiment d'histoire, juste du sexe :P )

ps : Pour celles et ceux qui s'inquiètent pour histoire de modèle je vous promet je n'ai pas lâché !

* * *

**Pour une histoire de sucre**

* * *

— Hey, ça fait longtemps !

La voix enjouée fit sursauter Sasuke. Il était plongé dans ses mails, sur son téléphone, en ligne dans le café où il avait décidé de s'arrêter en attendant son prochain rendez-vous. Il releva rapidement les yeux pour tomber dans deux grands orbes bleu azur. Le même qu'il aimait tant un an plus tôt.

Il reconnut immédiatement l'employé du café. C'était le même jeune homme qu'il y a un an. Lorsqu'il passait ses après-midis dans ce même café pour étudier. Celui-là même dont il adorait observer le corps vigoureux se déplacer entre les tables. Dont il adorait soutenir le regard jusqu'à ce qu'il détourne les yeux.

La surprise le fit chercher ses mots quelques secondes.

— Oui, finit-il par répondre. Ça doit faire un an environ.

De nouveau il était incapable de détacher son regard de celui d'en face, et apparemment il en était de même pour le barista puisque lui aussi continuait à le dévisager. Sasuke se sentit aspirer. Il avait oublié à quels points ce regard était hypnotique.

— Wow ! Ça fait un bout dis donc! Renchéris l'autre, un grand sourire lumineux s'étalant sur son visage.

Sasuke détourna les yeux rapidement, déjà ébloui et contaminé par l'enthousiasme de jeune homme aux yeux trop bleu et au cheveu trop blond. Il avait beaucoup fantasmé sur ce serveur, caricature d'un surfeur perdue en pleine ville bétonnée. Et le voir lui sourire ainsi était légèrement trop stimulant pour son stoïcisme habituel. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le reste de son anatomie. Il était aussi bien foutu qu'il y a un an. Ses avant-bras musclés aux veines saillantes étaient posés sur le comptoir. Un torchon trônait sur son épaule. Ses pectoraux créaient d'harmonieux renflements sous son t-shirt.

Le bar cachait malheureusement le reste de ce beau spécimen. Quel dommage. Sasuke était sûr qu'il aurait adoré sucer ce mec. Sa main large dans ses cheveux lui intimant un va-et-vient soutenu.

Le barista s'avança un peu vers lui, un petit sourire en coin que Sasuke voulait fortement qualifier de séducteur, probablement amusé devant l'absence de réaction de Sasuke.

— Qu'est-ce que je te sers ?

_Une pipe __s'il te plait,_ pensa Sasuke avec sarcasme.

— Expresso.

— Ça marche. Est-ce que tu sucres?

— Non je suce pas.

Il comprit épouvanté ce qui avait traversé ses lèvres quand les yeux écarquillés du blond se fichèrent dans les siens.

— Non! corrigea t'il immédiatement ? Enfin si! Non ! Je -

L'homme en face de lui laissa échapper un petit rire contenu, de plus en plus amusé par la situation, mais voulant clairement rester poli. Et Sasuke eut envie de mourir. Là maintenant tout de suite il souhaitait très fort qu'un évènement catastrophique vienne le sortir de cette situation. Il se reprit d'un raclement de gorge ferme.

— Je ne _sucre_ pas, merci.

Sasuke respira doucement. La chaleur de la pièce lui semblait étouffante et il espérait fortement ne pas être en train de rougir.

Le sourire sur les lèvres du blond se transforma en une moue dépitée.

— Dommage.

Sasuke le fixa de nouveau avant de jeter un œil autour de lui. Heureusement, personne ne paraissait s'occuper d'eux. Il tenta de reprendre contenance, durcissant son regard et sa posture.

— C'était un… lapsus. Je suis désolé.

Il vit avec surprise et une once d'inquiétude l'employé se mordiller la lèvre inférieure tout en continuant à sourire comme un idiot.

— Il y a beaucoup de _suce_ dans cette conversation.

Une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur monta en Sasuke qui jura intérieurement contre son manque de contrôle. À croire qu'il allait bientôt mourir de combustion spontanée. Kami Sama, qu'il aimerait desserrer sa cravate.

Non, reprit-il d'un ton qu'il espérait sans appel. Sérieusement, ce dialogue commençait à l'ennuyer.

— On peut entendre les mots qu'on veut un peu partout. Comme dans, dans, —

Sasuke chercha frénétiquement un mot dénué de toute connotation subversive contenant la fameuse syllabe quelque part. Kami Sama, était plus compliqué qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Mais il n'était pas un génie pour rien. Il raya fermement de son cerveau les mots _prépuce_, _anus_, ou _phallus_ qui à cause de la rime semblaient clignoter en néon rouge dans son crâne, et prit une courte inspiration.

– Consensus. Processus. Versus. et je pourrait probablement en citer d'autre.

Le blond releva ces jolis sourcils dorés en croisant les bras. C'était nul. Il aurait mieux fait de se taire. Et l'autre paraissait pourtant admiratif. Ou peut être était-ce juste la situation dont il se moquait, allez savoir.

— T'es bon ! Moi je pensais à phallus tout le long, répondit l'autre en se marrant franchement.

Sasuke se retint de justesse de l'étouffer avec son torchon et se pinça l'arrêté du nez. Il devait rectifier ce malentendu. Et vite !

— Pouvons-nous faire comme si rien n'était sorti de ma bouche?

Il vit avec effarement le blond se mordre plus fermement la lèvre comme s'il essayait de se retenir de - de quoi !? allez savoir ! - pour finalement exploser littéralement de rire.

— Tu le fais exprès ? s'il te plait, dis-moi que oui ? lui demanda le blond, implorant et se bidonnant tout à la fois.

Sasuke croisa les bras frustrés. Il y en avait au moins un qui s'amusait.

Il aurait bien voulu balancer une réplique cinglante à ce crétin plié en deux derrière son comptoir, mais il ne faisait plus assez confiance à sa bouche. Elle semblait occupée à le trahir, alors il allait se taire. C'était assez d'humiliation pour son ego fragile en dix minute merci bien.

Le blond se calma tranquillement en observant toujours Sasuke. Puis, avec une nouvelle lueur dans le regard, plus sérieuse, plus… hésitante, il ajouta :

— J'ai une pause dans 15 min.

Sasuke releva les yeux d'un coup, son cœur sautant littéralement de sa poitrine. Aucun des deux ne bougea et ils continuèrent à se dévisager encore de longues secondes.

Puis après un dernier regard appuyé, le barista se remit en mouvement.

— Je m'occupe de ton café. Donc noir, sans _sucre _?

Sasuke hocha la tête. L'autre n'avait pu empêcher un sourire de fleurir à nouveau sur ses lèvres en mentionnant l'absence de sucre.

— D'accord! Ça fait 3,50 $.

Leurs mains se frôlèrent lorsque Sasuke lui tendit la monnaie, juste un peu, mais suffisamment pour que cela refile des frissons à Sasuke. Il jura. encore.

— Tu peux aller t'asseoir je te l'amène.

Le blond finit par lui apporter sa tasse et, étrangement, il y avait un sachet de sucre sur le côté.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils, et constata qu'un mot était écrit dessus.

« 11 h 15, fond du couloir, si par hasard t'as envie d'explorer ton lapsus »

xXx

Sasuke buvait son café concentré sur son smartphone en essayant d'ignorer les allées et venues du bel employé. En essayant d'ignorer les millions d'hypothèses que son cerveau avait commencé à formuler quant à la taille, la forme, l'odeur, la couleur que pouvait bien avoir le sexe du blond.

De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si ça lui importait ce qu'il faisait, ni ou il allait. Ni le nombre de minutes qui restaient avant sa pause.

Sasuke n'allait pas bouger de sa chaise. Il y était vissé.

D'ailleurs pourquoi était-il encore là?

Puis il sentit un courant d'air le frôler. Le blond venait de longer sa table. Il le vit tourner légèrement la tête dans sa direction, un adorable sourire, vraiment sexy, au coin des lèvres. Alors qu'il continuait à marcher vers le fond de la salle, il le vit défaire son tablier, laissant apparaître un joli cul bien serré dans un jean bleu, puis tourner à droite et disparaître dans ce qui devait être un couloir.

Sasuke resta interdit.

Non.

Il n'allait quand même pas le rejoindre.

Lui, Sasuke, avait plus de retenue.

Il s'était assez ridiculisé comme ça en bégayant un peu plus tôt et en dévoilant toutes les pensées obscènes qui l'habitaient.

Mais…

Il n'allait pas en plus…

_fuir ?!_

Il se leva.

Et de l'attitude la plus froide et nonchalante qu'il put, il se dirigea vers le fond du couloir. La tête lui cuisait. Il cherchait ce qui lui sauverait le plus la face. Plaquer l'autre homme contre le mur. Le désaper au plus vite. Clarifier la situation. S'excuser ?

Mais à peine arriva-t-il au coin qu'une main agrippa la sienne et le tira dans un espace étroit et encombré.

Il faisait sombre, et Sasuke réalisa vite qu'il était dans un placard à balais.

Le blond le dévisagea, tout sourire.

— Wow. J'étais vraiment pas sûr que tu viendrais.

Sasuke le fit taire d'une main. Le plaquant contre le mur derrière lui. Se plaquant contre lui.

S'il continuait à parler, il allait s'enfuir.

Kami Sama, qu'il avait rêvé de ce mec pendant des heures et des heures, en essayant de se concentrer sur la matière absolument inintéressante de ses études de l'époque.

Qu'il avait rêvé de voir ce corps nu.

Qu'il l'avait imaginer déambuler devant lui avec son torchon sur les épaules comme seul et unique vêtement.

Ou qu'il avait pu visualiser des centaines de fois à quoi pouvait bien ressembler son —

Le pantalon fut repoussé sous les hanches, et le barista émit une petite exclamation surprise.

—Oh my god! Tu vas vraiment me — .

Le brun le fit taire une deuxième fois. De ses lèvres cette fois. La technique fut plus au moins efficace. Le gémissement s'accentua, mais plus aucun mot ne sortit.

Le sexe rebondit contre son nez lorsqu'il descendit à nouveau et baissa les vêtements qui l'entravaient.

Il était bien arrondi, ferme, pas encore totalement dur, mais absolument parfait. Il aurait presque aimé qu'il ait un petit défaut, histoire que tout ceci semble plus réel. Mais non, Sasuke vivait en plein fantasme. D'ailleurs, il allait probablement bientôt se réveiller. Peut être était-il encore devant le comptoir en entrain de bloquer sur le mot « sucre » et tout ceci se passait uniquement dans sa tête.

Le membre envahit sa bouche d'un coup.

Quand était-il descendu?

N'était-il pas en train d'embrasser le bel employé?

Une main se posa derrière son crâne et s'enroula dans ses cheveux.

Non. Tout ceci était très réel.

Il se concentra sur le sexe qui le remplissait.

Il resserra les lèvres sur lui. Appréciât la largeur du gland, accentua la pression de ses lèvres, aspirant, pour le libérer dans une succion sonore. Il y joignit les mains, caressant les bourses encore souple et tendre entre ses doigts. Les enroulant autour de la base.

Le corps trembla et la main dans ses cheveux se crispa.

Dieu que ce pénis était beau. Et bon.

Il leva les yeux vers son propriétaire et tomba immédiatement dans les deux grands abysses bleus qui le dévisageaient, affamés, incrédules, complètement subjugués par la situation.

Toujours aussi sérieu, Sasuke continua à l'observer et fit courir sa langue le long de la hampe.

Il donna quelques coups sur le frein et se délecta du tressautement qu'il provoqua.

Le regard qui le pénétrait sembla devenir fou.

— Je sais que tu ne veux pas que je parle, mais fuck, t'es vraiment hot.

Sasuke ferma les yeux un instant. C'était correct. Ça ne le dérangeait pas de se faire complimenter. En réalité, c'était même plutôt plaisant.

Il se concentra sur le gland qu'il continua à frotter de sa langue, accompagnant le tout de quelques succions mouillées et de quelques mouvements de mains.

Puis il releva de nouveau les yeux. Provocant. Une seconde.

Avant de les rebaisser et d'avaler le sexe en entier en lui.

Dieu qu'il aimait sucer.

Il était un pro de la gorge profonde.

Et il en était tellement fier.

Non pas que ce soit tant étrange. Il est juste bon dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Sexe compris.

Le glapissement au-dessus lui apprit que sa technique plaisait.

— fuck, fuck, en plus t'es doué, arf...

Il le maintint en lui quelques secondes de plus, contractant sa gorge autour de la verge tendue. Retenant son gag réflexe. Puis il se retira.

Les doigts dans ses cheveux luttaient pour ne pas le malmener et lui intimer leur propre rythme.

Dommage. Ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé.

Il reprit son mouvement, reculant, avançant, juste un peu, reculant, avançant jusqu'au bout, gémissant autour du membre pour le faire vibrer, reculant encore, aspirant le gland, avançant juste un peu, reculant, recommençant le tout encore et encore et encore.

Puis il attrapa le bassin devant lui.

Les fesses étaient délicieusement bombées, et creusées sur les côtés.

Elles se contractaient à intervalle régulier sous ses doigts.

Il craqua. Il finit d'abaisser les vêtements qui le privaient de cette merveilleuse partie de l'anatomie du blond, et agrippa le cul ferme de ses deux mains.

Il en voulait plus.

Il détendit au maximum sa gorge.

Puis, de ses mains, il intima au bassin de venir à sa rencontre avec plus de rythme

Il le fit claquer contre lui avec force.

Et pour que le propriétaire de ce corps parfait comprenne bien le message, il attrapa la main qui était toujours emmêlée dans ses cheveux et appuya, forçant sa propre tête à accélérer.

_Prends-moi_ essayait-il de lui dire.

_Baise ma bouche. _

_Ne te retiens pas._

La main se crispa au contact de la sienne, leurs doigts se crochetèrent, et une voix se fit suppliante au-dessus de lui.

Puis l'énergie changea.

Le blond capitula.

Son crâne fut saisi en coupe et maintenu en place. Sa tête ne fut pas forcée à bouger plus vite. Elle fut immobilisée, puis pénétrée.

Sasuke s'offrit avec complaisance. La bouche grande ouverte, un filet de bave dégoulinant du coin de ses lèvres.

Tranquillement, le rythme accéléra. Le sexe vint cogner contre le fond, frotter contre sa langue tendue.

Une main passa sous sa mâchoire, caressant son cou, comme pour lui détendre la gorge, pour lui relever le menton, pour faciliter la descente du membre en lui.

La voix devint encore plus rauque et les halètements plus désespérés

– Regarde-moi.

Et Sasuke obéit.

Ses beaux yeux noirs en amande se relevèrent. Pleins de fierté satisfaite.

_Prends-moi encore_ lui dit-il silencieusement.

Et la luxure ravagea l'homme qu'il était en train de sucer.

Il vit le peu de contrôle qui restait au barista voler en éclats.

Les dents se resserrent, les sourcils se froncèrent, et dans une suite de gémissement étouffé et passionné, le joli blond le baisa de toute sa détermination, s'enfonçant en lui dans un rythme soutenu et de plus en plus saccadé.

Ses mèches blondes volaient autour de son visage et Sasuke pouvait même voir un peu de sueur briller au coin de ses tempes. Le regard ne le lâchait pas. Il était, en cet instant, le centre du monde de cet homme.

Enfin, lui et la bite qu'il était en train d'avaler, bien sûr.

Mais quoique.

L'autre le dévisageait avec tant d'intensité que Sasuke se sentait nu. Accepté tout entier. Vénéré par l'homme qui prenait son plaisir en lui.

D'un coup, le temps se figea. Tout le corps se contracta alors qu'il le sentait s'enfoncer en lui une dernière fois et qu'une texture amère explosa dans sa gorge.

Sasuke avala tout. Il se concentra sur le sexe qui l'emplissait. Il s'appliqua à le maintenir en lui, à accueillir sa jouissance, à apprécier ses convulsions, ses derniers soubresauts de vie, de plaisir, avant qu'il ne meure, ne redevienne flasque.

Il leva les yeux vers l'homme. Il était redressé vers le ciel, le torse ouvert en une grande inspiration silencieuse et salvatrice, puis à la surprise de Sasuke le blond partit à rire. Un rire sourd et contrôlé pour ne pas alerter le reste du café, mais un rire franc, heureux et légèrement plaintif. Le rire de quelqu'un qui a lâcher-prise, qui chevauche encore son plaisir pour n'en perdre aucune miette. Quelqu'un qui savoure son moment et se perd en lui, avec passion.

Les yeux revinrent sur lui, avec une tendresse et une joie infinie.

Le cœur de Sasuke manqua un battement devant tant d'honnêteté.

Continuant à rire doucement, l'homme se laissa glisser vers le sol, et sans laisser le choix à Sasuke l'attira dans une étreinte impérieuse.

Sasuke n'osa pas bouger et attendit que son rire se calme tranquillement. Une odeur de café moulu, d'épices et de transpiration lui chatouilla les narines. Il l'apprécia. Un peu trop.

Kami-sama que cet homme était désirable.

Qu'il aimerait être pris par cet homme.

Le voir perdre pied ainsi.

Le voir se donner à lui ainsi.

Il voulait sentir tout ça, en lui!

Il prit une grande inspiration, et quand il estima que son amant du moment avait suffisamment récupéré de son orgasme, il tenta de se détacher.

Après tout, c'était beaucoup de câlins pour une pipe.

Mais la main, large et forte, ne le laissa pas s'en aller. Au contraire, dès qu'elle le sentit bouger, elle le tira à lui pour l'embrasser vivement.

—Oh my god!

Sasuke pouvait encore entendre le rire et le plaisir dans sa voix.

– C'était la meilleure pipe de ma vie! enchaina-t-il.

L'homme le regardait comme s'il était la septième merveille du monde, et le pauvre cœur de Sasuke trébucha encore une fois.

Il se redressa vivement, sentant la chaleur monter de nouveau jusqu'à ses joues et tentât de reprendre contenance, s'époussetant, rectifiant le nœud de sa cravate, se recoiffant. Malheureusement, sa main se retrouva coincée dans la masse de nœuds qui lui servait maintenant de coiffure.

La panique l'envahit quand il réalisa qu'il allait devoir sortir comme ça et il se tourna brusquement vers l'instigateur de toute cette mésaventure pour l'appeler à l'aide.

– Comment on sort maintenant?!

Celui-ci éclata de rire devant le visage déconfit qu'il devait afficher.

Il était toujours allongé la bite à l'air, la tête appuyée contre le mur. Se complaisant dans une bien heureuse langueur post-coïtale. Pas du tout pressé de se relever.

Mais Sasuke devait reprendre le cours normal de sa journée. La pause avait assez duré, il devait retourner travailler.

En fait, il fallait vite qu'il sorte de ce placard à balais avant que son propre sexe ne se rappelle à lui, et que d'autres envies ne le consument. Cette façon d'être encore si négligemment allongé et offert était un appel pur et simple à la débauche.

Il croisa les bras.

– Tu comptes rester allongé là toute la journée?

En toute réponse, le blond éclata encore de rire.

– oh, j'aimerais ça oui!

Puis il se redressa difficilement, fit rouler ses épaules et sa tête, remit son sexe mou dans son boxer, remit son pantalon, ébouriffa ses cheveux, se dirigea vers Sasuke, planta ses deux grands yeux bleus en lui, commença à sourire, se pencha encore, recula, se pencha de nouveau, posa ses lèvres sur lui…

Sasuke sursauta.

Il dévisagea celui qui l'observait avec un petit sourire attendri.

– Tu boguais encore.

Sasuke se sentit rougir de nouveau. Décidément, avait-il été un jour froid et distant?

Il se racla la gorge, tenta vainement de se coiffer rapidement. Puis se saisit de sa mallette et s'apprêta à sortir.

– Je sors en premier. Je suppose que c'est mieux ainsi.

Le blond rit de plus belle.

– Ça marche. Je vais prétexter que je rangeai le placard…

Sasuke s'apprêta à partir, mais il fut retenu par une poigne ferme autour de son poignet.

– Attends! Est-ce que… heu, est-ce que je peux savoir comment tu t'appelles?

Sasuke perdit son souffle de nouveau.

Et il commença à rougir encore.

– Sasuke.

Le sourire du blond sembla sortir de ses joues.

– Ravie de faire ta connaissance, Sasuke. Moi c'est Naruto.

Sasuke hocha la tête.

_Naruto_

c'était un drôle de prénom.

Un prénom qu'il ne pourrait pas oublier.

Il se détourna à nouveau, mais fut encore maintenu sur place.

– Hey! Heu… n'attends pas un an avant de revenir, cette fois.

Sasuke releva les yeux vers lui. Les grands yeux bleus étaient devenus sérieux. Désireux.

– j'y penserai.

Puis il partit.

Il passa rapidement par les toilettes et jura devant l'étendue des dégâts.

Il ne pouvait clairement pas revenir au bureau ainsi.

Il jura de nouveau et entreprit résolument de se recoiffer.

Il passa la journée à s'inquiéter de ce que les gens allaient penser de sa coupe de cheveux habituellement si soigné.

À chaque fois, cette pensée le fit rougir.

Et à chaque fois, il jura devant la bosse qui apparaissait devant son pantalon.

Il réussit à tenir une dizaine de jours avant de revenir au café. Même jour de la semaine. Même heure.

Le blond l'observa entrer avec un sourire plus lumineux que le soleil.

Sasuke tenta de contrôler son propre sourire naissant.

– Hey!

– Bonjour. Un expresso, s'il vous plaît.

Le blond se redressa.

– Tout de suite!

Puis se tourna légèrement vers lui.

– du _sucre_?

Cette fois Sasuke ne retint pas le petit sourire satisfait qui fendit ses lèvres.

– Oui, un. S'il vous plaît.

* * *

Et voilà !

Bon j'avoue je me suis éclaté à écrire ca. j'espère que vous aimerez aussi.

merci encore pour vos reviews !


End file.
